


Trapped

by AndersAndrew



Series: Game of Thrones - AU ThRamsay [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Theon, Drunkenness, F/M, Fem!Ramsay, Genderbending, It's a translation, Kidnapping, Psychopath, Serial Killers, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon is sad and finds himself in a bar, very drunk. A girl offers him glasses, and even if she is not for his taste, as long as it is her who pays...it doesn't matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Title : Trapped
> 
> Fandom : Game of Thrones
> 
> Rating : R
> 
> Pairing : fem!Ramsay Bolton->Theon Greyjoy
> 
> Comment : It's an AU from the prompt "AU Thramsay - genderbender"; it's also a translation of my fanfic. The translator is Sunli, the friend who gave the prompt. The original fanfiction is in french.

She wasn't even pretty.  
But Theon followed her anyway. Memories was coming back in flashes : she offered him a few drinks and that's why he did not dump her in the first place. Leaning on the bar, by his side, she was staring at him in the eyes while speaking, in a soft, slow voice. He felt bad because he uses to dominate himself, as he dominates women. But this time he gave up and let secrets slip out his mouth : that he was alone, loathed by his own father, in a deperate need of Robb's friendship. That he was actually a pathetic creature, without family or even friends, without anybody to regret his loss. He did not know her name, but he didn't care : he knew he would be leaving her anytime soon.  
But a shot after another, the soft voice encouraged him to speak more and more...  
He remembered the dizzyness on the road, but not the road itself. He was pretty incapable of saying where she was leading him. He trew up in a gutter at some point, and every other part was fuzzy, but the sensation of her body againt his, supporting him when he was going in the wrong direction. But her gaze, cold, shining at him in the glim orange light of the streets...  
He woke up on a concrete floor. The place was pitch black. He was almost naked, with only his trousers left, frozen. He crawled into the darkness, and his head hit something. He fumbled in the dark, against a table. Reaching a wall, he managed to stand up slowly, still nauseous, with a pounding headache.  
His hands were looking for a lamp on the table, for something. He tried to shout, but his throat only produced a miserable croak. His fingers met something wet and viscous. Bitting his lips, disgusted, he wiped his hands on his trousers. He walked along the wall, trying to find a door, when his nose hit a chain. It clinked in front of him as he pulled it in his hand. The chain hanged from the roof, at its end, a butcher's hook.  
He froze as he understood. Goosebumb was invading his forearms when he realized how deeply vulnerable he was. A sour and heavy smell hit his nose, and even if he didn't recognized it, it felt like a bad omen.  
The light came back suddently. He moaned, and flinched, hands raising to cover his bliking eyes. That when he saw them, covered in red. He took a glance around, and let a shriek out. He flattened himself against a wall, wanting to melt in it.  
Standing at the top of the staircase, she was here. Her long black hair tied up in a tail, she was wearing a spotless white overall. She smiled wide, and her face litteraly lit up : for a second, she was almost pretty. She was holding a little flaying knife and started to play with it as she was slowly going down the stairs, whistling a happy tune.


End file.
